Noël Blanc
by Lili76
Summary: C'est le premier Noël après la chute de Voldemort... Et c'est le moment pour Harry de réfléchir à sa vie passée, et à son futur.


Harry Potter soupira en regardant la neige tomber paresseusement à l'extérieur. Quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait été excité et ravi. Il aurait même probablement attrapé sa cape d'invisibilité pour se ruer hors des dortoirs et rejoindre le parc. Pour être le premier à fouler l'étendue immaculée.

Il soupira à nouveau en se rendant compte que Noël approchait, mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le fêter.

Voldemort était mort depuis quelques mois déjà, tué de sa main, et Harry ne parvenait plus à vivre normalement. Avant qu'il ne décide de disparaître aux yeux du monde, Hermione avait pincé les lèvres et asséné tranquillement "Dépression".  
Elle lui avait proposé de se changer les idées, de sortir, de rencontrer du monde. Mais Harry avait préféré battre en retraite.

Il s'était retranché à l'endroit qui avait été son premier vrai foyer. Poudlard.  
Personne ne savait où il était - il occupait des appartements privés dans le château, et n'enseignait pas, sans compter que les professeurs avaient dû prononcer un serment inviolable pour ne pas divulguer sa présence - et Harry trouvait la solitude agréable.

Minerva lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignant - elle pensait probablement à la défense contre les forces du mal - et lui avait laissé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour lui donner sa réponse. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'un séjour plus long à Poudlard aurait pour prix sa coopération.

Le jeune homme hésitait encore, bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait déjà plus ou moins admis l'idée qu'il accepterait. Il voulait encore passer du temps entre les pierres si accueillantes.  
Il voulait chaque année voir la première neige tomber depuis la tour d'Astronomie, comme ce soir.  
Il voulait passer Noël à l'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux,

Harry tendit la main et laissa quelques flocons toucher la paume de sa main. Il se demanda s'il deviendrait un professeur acariâtre et aigri comme l'avait été Severus Rogue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir retourner dans le temps pour offrir à son professeur de potion un Noël heureux.  
Il avait détesté l'homme si fort alors qu'il était étudiant, et il lui avait fallu le voir mourir pour comprendre à quel point l'homme était complexe et à quel point il avait souffert.

Harry ferma les yeux en bougeant doucement les doigts, engourdis par le froid. Il se souvint d'un livre moldu, où il était questions d'esprits de Noël. Les fantômes des Noël passés, du Noël présent et des Noël futurs.

Ses Noël passés... Il y avait eu ceux de son enfance. Tristes et solitaires, alors qu'il était enfermé dans son placard alors que son cousin festoyait et déballait un nombre indécent de paquets. Les bonnes années, il recevait une clémentine...  
Puis, il y avait eu les Noël de Poudlard. Les premières fois qu'il avait reçu des cadeaux, les festins magiques de l'école. Il avait à chaque fois eu les yeux pétillants de joie, entouré de ses amis. Ceux-là étaient pour lui des joyaux, qu'il gardait précieusement dans son cœur. Il ne voulait jamais les oublier, parce que c'était ces moments là qui lui avaient donné le courage de se battre sans faiblir contre Voldemort.

Le Noël présent... Noël approchait mais cette année, il serait différent. Il serait seul. Il ne voulait pas se rendre au Terrier, où tout le monde le surveillerait d'un air inquiet comme s'il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qui seraient gênantes sur son état d'esprit. Il ne voulait certainement pas débattre de sa potentielle dépression entre la dinde et la bûche.  
C'était probablement injuste et ingrat de sa part. Il ne doutait pas que ses amis étaient réellement inquiets pour lui, mais il avait besoin d'espace. Il étouffait.  
Il recevrait peut être des présents, mais toute la culpabilité du monde ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Être seul à Poudlard était précisément ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, et il y resterait sans donner signe de vie autant de temps que possible. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Quand à ses Noël futurs... Et bien, ils dépendraient probablement du temps qu'il mettrait à retourner vers ses amis.  
Ils finiraient probablement par le pardonner, et alors dans quelques années ses Noël seraient certainement ce qu'il essayait de fuir en cet instant.  
S'il décidait de ne pas les recontacter, de briser leur amitié, ses Noël futurs seraient probablement aussi tristes que l'avaient été ceux de son professeur de potion.

Harry secoua la tête en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, se faisant la réflexion qu'il pensait énormément au professeur Rogue ces temps-ci. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le nouveau professeur de potions en fait. Comme si ce poste ne pouvait être occupé majoritairement que par des hommes aigris et malheureux.

\- Potter.

Harry tourna la tête, bien qu'il eut reconnu la voix. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la robe noire boutonnée jusqu'au col et la cape noire assortie. Comme son prédécesseur. L'uniforme du professeur de potions apparemment.  
\- Malefoy.

Le visage de Drago Malefoy se tordit un instant de colère ? Ressentiment ? Et le jeune homme fit un pas dans la tour, restant cependant loin de Harry.  
Ils regardèrent ensemble tomber la neige, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le destin avait un humour cruel.

Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry avait plaidé la cause de son camarade de classe et celle de Narcissa. Drago avait été gracié mais ses parents avaient été condamnés et plutôt que de passer de longues années à Azkaban, ils avaient préféré se suicider ensemble.  
L'ancien Serpentard s'était retrouvé orphelin et démuni, sa fortune ayant mystérieusement disparu. Probablement dilapidée par les Mangemorts quand Voldemort se terrait dans le Manoir Malefoy.  
Minerva McGonagall lui avait proposé le poste d'enseignant à l'essai. Elle n'avait jamais porté le jeune homme dans son cœur, mais elle avait vu mourir bien trop de ses élèves pour en laisser un de plus souffrir inutilement.

Et Drago avait brillamment relevé le défi. Il avait adopté les manières de son parrain, mais il était un excellent professeur.

Sauf que quand Harry le croisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus Rogue et au fait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte.

Pour une fois, son ancien rival ne prit pas la fuite en le voyant. Il s'approcha du bord de la tour, le visage inexpressif pour contempler la neige tomber. Harry resta silencieux, revoyant malgré lui la mort de Dumbledore, et il se demanda si c'était la même chose pour Drago.  
Il s'avança à ses côtés, jusqu'à se trouver épaule contre épaule.

Harry eut l'impression de se trouver à la croisée d'un chemin, comme si ce qu'il allait faire à cet instant avait le pouvoir de changer sa vie entière. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi Rogue était si malheureux ?

Il devina la surprise de Drago à ses côtés, et ce dernier resta silencieux si longtemps que Harry crut qu'il ne répondrait pas.  
Puis, alors que Harry allait le laisser, il entendit le faible murmure.  
\- Non.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment.  
\- Parce qu'il a aimé ma mère désespérément. Il se rendait responsable de sa mort et c'est pour ça qu'il était espion.

Il sentit le sursaut à ses côtés, et Drago réagit aussitôt.  
\- Mais il te détestait !

Harry sourit tristement, en se souvenant des confidences de Rogue, de ses derniers instants. Puis il se décida à raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Ses amis n'en avaient rien su, parce qu'il savait que Rogue aurait détesté qu'il en parle. Mais Drago était son filleul, et si ça pouvait l'aider à... oublier un peu le passé pour être un peu plus heureux, ça en valait la peine.  
Peut être après tout était-ce lui l'esprit du Noël présent.

\- Oui. Il me détestait parce que j'étais le fils de James Potter et que je ressemble beaucoup à mon père physiquement. Mais il s'est sacrifié pour moi parce que je suis le fils de Lily Evans, son grand et seul amour. Il a ... révélé une information à Voldemort et il s'est rendu compte que ça mettait ma famille en danger. Il a essayé de sauver ma mère mais... il était trop tard. Alors il est devenu espion. Pour elle. Il m'a détesté dès qu'il m'a vu mais année après année, il m'a sauvé la vie et il a tout fait pour me tenir en sécurité.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était immobile comme figé. Puis d'une voix inhabituellement douce, il finit par répondre.  
\- Toutes ces années ?

Harry soupira.  
\- Oui. Je l'ai tellement haï pour se montrer injuste avec moi, mais... je ne peux plus lui en vouloir quand je vois à quel point il a souffert. Il s'est... lui même torturé avec sa culpabilité.

Le silence retomba entre eux sans qu'ils ne se décident à bouger. Drago finit par soupirer.  
\- Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Harry répondit immédiatement, sans y réfléchir.  
\- Tu suis le même chemin. Ta culpabilité te ronge.

Le ricanement qui suivit était à la fois sarcastique et plein de douleur.  
\- Et quoi, Potter ? Tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Tu connais Dickens, Malefoy ?  
\- L'auteur moldu ? Vaguement.

Harry émit un rire incrédule et Drago fit un geste de la main dans l'air pour signifier que l'information n'avait pas grande importance.  
\- Mon père tenait à ce que j'ai un minimum de culture, même moldue.

Harry secoua la tête, préférant ne pas entrer dans un débat stérile qui finirait probablement par une dispute.  
\- Quand tu es arrivé, je pensais à son livre, le chant de Noël. Et à Rogue.  
Le rire incrédule de Drago l'interrompit.  
\- Tu es sérieux ? Mais... Tu ne l'aimais pas !  
\- Il est mort pour moi, Malefoy.

Il y eut un reniflement incrédule, puis Drago reprit.  
\- Quel rapport avec moi ?  
\- Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable, Malefoy ?

Le silence de nouveau. La neige tombait de plus en plus dru et la couche de neige commençait à tout recouvrir, leur offrant la vision d'un paysage féerique.  
\- J'ai fait les mauvais choix Potter. J'ai accepté cette marque, et... j'en paierai le prix à vie. A chaque vois que je la vois... J'ai envie de l'arracher  
\- Elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir Malefoy. Ce n'est plus qu'un tatouage très laid.  
\- C'est plus que ça. C'est ce qui a conduit mes parents à la mort, Potter. C'est ce qui a tué tant de monde. C'est ce qui m'a transformé en monstre.

Harry soupira.  
\- Tes parents ont fait leur choix. Tu ne les as pas tué. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier.  
\- Parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire ! J'étais ici même, la baguette brandie sur Dumbledore... J'ai juste... Je n'ai pas eu le courage.  
\- J'étais là. Quand Dumbledore est mort.

Drago hoqueta, stupéfait. Mais Harry poursuivit sans s'en préoccuper.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que ton refus de tuer était plus du courage que de la lâcheté ? Te rends tu compte du nombre de Mangemorts qui justifient leurs crimes en disant qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix ?

Drago resta muet. Et Harry poursuivit.  
\- Rogue lui-même a du tuer pour rester en vie. Pourtant, tu as tenu bon malgré la menace...

Drago grogna.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, Potter, mais ne te fatigue pas. Et quel rapport avec Dickens ?

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux, réprimant un frisson. Il était depuis longtemps dans la Tour d'Astronomie et il commençait à avoir froid.  
\- J'ai pris conscience que personne ne mérite de passer une vie à être malheureux.  
\- Pas même moi ? Après toutes ces années à... me montrer aussi... désagréable avec toi ?

Harry gloussa soudain.  
\- Désagréable... Oh Malefoy... Nous nous détestions tellement. Nous étions ennemis.  
\- Étions ?  
\- Tu as cessé d'être mon ennemi le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie, dans ton Manoir.  
\- Tu veux parler du jour où je suis resté sans rien faire pendant que Granger était torturée ?

Harry balaya l'objection.  
\- Hermione ne t'en veut pas. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Si tu avais objecté nous serions tous morts. Tu as gardé le silence de mon identité et c'était la seule chose à faire. Tu m'as laissé fuir, avec les prisonniers. Tu nous as laissé fuir.

Drago eut un sourire tremblant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance.  
\- Donc. Dickens. Une vie à être malheureux. Je connais peut-être le nom de l'auteur, mais guère plus Potter. Il va te falloir être plus précis.

Harry frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença à raconter.  
\- Un chant de Noël parle d'un vieil homme, Scrooge, particulièrement aigri. Le soir de Noël, il reçoit la visite d'esprits. L'esprit des Noël passés, où il revoit ce qu'il a vécu. L'esprit du Noël présent qui lui montre le réveillon de ses proches. Et l'esprit des Noël futurs, qui lui montre ce qui l'attend s'il ne change pas. Une vie de malheur, une vie d'indifférence.  
\- Charmant...  
Harry sourit.  
\- Toujours est-il que ta culpabilité va juste t'apporter une vie de regrets. Une vie comme celle de Rogue.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, Potter. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? Pour encore jouer le parfait héros ? Foutu Gryffondor, même une fois sorti de Poudlard tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher...  
\- Pour moi, Malefoy. Parce que je ne veux pas regretter quand il sera trop tard. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de... remercier le professeur Rogue.  
\- Je ne suis pas lui.  
\- Mais tu prends le même chemin que lui, Malefoy. Noël approche, que vas-tu faire ce jour là ? Rester seul dans tes appartements ?

Drago produisit une exclamation méprisante.  
\- Je n'ai plus de famille, Potter. Quand à mes... anciens amis, ceux qui n'ont pas quitté le pays sont à Azkaban.  
\- J'envisage d'accepter le poste que Minerva m'a proposé. Nous serions collègues...  
\- Et quoi Potter ? Tu vas m'inviter à ton Noël de rêve avec la famille Belette ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Je compte passer Noël ici. Seul.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le hoquet de stupeur du Serpentard. Fut un temps où Drago Malefoy cachait mieux ses émotions. Mais il était tard, il faisait froid, et deux anciens ennemis discutaient comme deux amis. Il y avait de quoi perturber même le plus impassible des hommes.  
Lorsque Drago reprit la parole, Harry nota le ton prudent, et il s'obligea à ne pas sourire.  
\- Et donc... tu me proposes que nous le passions... ensemble ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Drago regardait les flocons qui virevoltaient paresseusement, l'air songeur. Il ne semblait pas hostile à l'idée et Harry en profita.  
\- C'est l'idée oui. Nous pourrions... faire à nouveau connaissance.  
\- Comme des nouveaux collègues ?

Harry se tourna vers Drago avec un léger sourire, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Peut être comme de futurs amis ?

La surprise passa dans les prunelles grises, puis Drago pencha la tête.  
\- C'est une idée intéressante.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était éclairci. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le parc de Poudlard était uniformément blanc.

Ce serait un Noël blanc, et cette année, il serait particulier. Cette année, ce serait le premier pas vers quelque chose de nouveau.  
Il espérait que les Noël futurs ne seraient pas aussi tristes que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé ; et il espérait que la main qu'il avait tendue leur offrirait l'apaisement dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

Un dernier regard sur le parc enneigé, un léger sourire échangé et ils quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie ensemble, échangeant quelques paroles de temps en temps, le cœur plein d'un nouvel espoir.


End file.
